


Nuestro tiempo juntos

by RioluZX



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Seme Naruto, Shotacon, Time Travel, Uke Kiba, Yaoi, adult Naruto, request, shota kiba
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22292215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RioluZX/pseuds/RioluZX
Summary: Mientras los dias pasan el hokage Naruto Uzumaki , atrapado en la rutina, el trabajo de oficina y sin poder siquiera satisfacer sus instintos sexuales se siente atrapado, no puede evitar pensar en sus dias de juventud y en sus encuentros amorosos con su querido Kiba, aun asi los tiempos han cambiado, ya no estan juntos, el tenia una familia y la aldea por quien ver, un unico deseo esta en su mente, poder volver a pasar tiempo con el sin importar como.Peticion de Giko18
Relationships: Inuzuka Kiba/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 21
Collections: Sin Corps





	Nuestro tiempo juntos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Giko18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giko18/gifts).



El medio día pasaba en la ciudad de Konoha, la gente se encontraba en las calles disfrutando del agradable ambiente que se podía sentir, la temperatura era adecuada pues no hacía calor ni frío, los niños disfrutaban con sus familias o amigos jugando, las parejas estaban haciendo sus planes para disfrutarlo en el día, hombres y mujeres por igual pues el hokage no aceptaba discriminación hacia ningún género, algunos podían quejarse pero por el estaban más abiertos de mente, después de todo el hokage no era otro más que Naruto Uzumaki, héroe de la guerra ninja al igual que un líder que sabía defender a su gente y guiarla a tiempos mejores, en su gran oficina se encontraba ese hombre que aún al crecer lucia joven y atractivo, su cabello más corto para asentar su rostro más definido con tres marcas en cada mejilla, alguien tan respetado como el debería ser alguien que siempre tuviera lo que quisiera, que fuera feliz y llevara con facilidad su trabajo pero eso se alejaba de la realidad, el trabajo de hokage con su nueva era de paz era aburrida, manteniendo buenas relaciones con todos, resolviendo problemas políticamente, intentando evitar que la gente usara su regalo del chakra para mal, dándole a la próxima generación la oportunidad de un futuro que la suya no podía tener ni soñar, se sacrificaba por ellos y era lo que había elegido, aun así ver todo lo que tenía que leer y firmar era sin duda alguna un martirio. 

-Pase-respondió cuando escucho los golpes en la puerta sin dejar de enfocarse en sus papeles, lo siguiente fue como una bolsa se apoyó en su escritorio sacándolo de su trance. 

-Aquí esta lo que pediste, sin demora como lo es mi gran servicio-sonreía el castaño frente a él, aun cuando los años habían pasado este mantenía un rostro atractivo y joven, sus tatuajes rojos aún en sus mejillas, quizás solo tenía el cabello algo más largo pero aun veía ese brillo salvaje en sus ojos. 

-Gracias, me han estado molestando con esto para un experimento, algo de un pergamino del primer hokage que encontraron recientemente, no tengo idea ttebayo-suspiró pues no podía llegar a importarle menos a decir verdad, para el solamente sería más papeleo y tener que entrar en acción si las cosas iban mal, honestamente si fuera por el quemaría todas esas cosas pues sabía que eran armas de guerra. 

-¿Amigo como lo haces? - bufo el castaño mientras miraba todo a su alrededor, el lugar estaba atestado de papeles y libros, el escritorio estaba totalmente cubierto de tratados y permisos, de lo mucho que conocía al rubio no esperaba que este terminará en el trabajo de oficina. 

-Cuando era joven no creí que estaría encerrado aquí, pensé estaría afuera haciendo cosas de ninja, peleando, haciendo viajes importantes, salvando gente, aunque tampoco me puedo quejar de la paz-suspiró pues ya no arriesgaba la vida pero sin duda alguna estaba aburrido después de criarse en el peligro. 

-Pues tienes un cargo importante, muchos depende de ti ahora-respondió este sabiendo que si él hubiera sido hokage se habría quejado también de cómo eran las cosas, sin embargo Naruto era una persona importante y respetable entre muchos, debía ser el quien mantuviera la paz. 

-Sí, aunque desearía tener al menos días libres-gimoteo tirándose de espaldas en su asiento, vio de reojo hacia afuera, su vista daba a la ciudad pero su mirada estaba enfocada en los bosques más allá -A veces me dan ganas de saltar por esa ventana y volver a ser salvaje ttebayo-suspiro sabiendo que al zorro en su interior dormía por lo aburrida que era su vida ahora. 

-¿En qué sentido? - cuestiono Kiba curioso mientras podía ver esa mirada de anhelo en el rubio. 

-En desnudarme y salir saltando hasta llegar al bosque, sentir el aire en mi cuerpo, meterme en un río, tenderme en el césped y poder relajarme-suspiro cerrando sus ojos recordando esos días de juventud donde simplemente sentía que pertenecía a la naturaleza por su espíritu tan libre y alocado. 

-.... Como cuando estabas conmigo-susurro Kiba haciendo que el rubio lo observará, ambos tenían una nostálgica sonrisa en sus rostros y asintió. 

-Nos alejábamos de todos, nos tendríamos en el césped sin llevar nada encima, tal como llegamos al mundo y nos gustaba estar, Akamaru se revolcaba en el suelo, tú te apoyabas en mi pecho y yo acariciaba tu espalda, nos besábamos y entonces te ponías en cuatro patas, ofreciéndote a mí y hacíamos el amor por horas, a veces no volvíamos a la aldea, solo acampábamos y veíamos las estrellas juntos ttebayo-a cada palabra el rubio podía sentir su entrepierna endurecerse por esos apasionados recuerdos, sus expresiones se placer, gritos por más, el calor de su cuerpo y como este lo apretaba cada vez que metía su hombría, lentamente movió su mano para acariciar la del otro el cual tenía un leve rubor en su mejilla. 

-Fueron buenos años....y entonces embarazaste a Hinata-susurro alejando lentamente su mano, volteo la mirada a la fotografía familiar que tenía el rubio en su escritorio y sonrió tristemente-Todos tenemos nuevas responsabilidades ahora-fueron sus últimas palabras antes de retirarse. 

El corazón de Naruto se estrujo de una dolorosa manera al verlo ir, amaba a sus hijos, eran algo muy especial para él, Hinata era feliz pues siempre había estado enamorada de él pero....el no, por un tiempo quizás lo hizo, eso lo llevó a tener sexo con ella cuando Kiba y el comenzaron a separarse al crecer, quizás debió arreglar las cosas en ese entonces pero cuando supo que un bebé venía al mundo tuvo que quedarse con ella, él nunca tuvo familia, no pensaba ser un padre ausente o alguien que dejó a su hijo no nacido solo, él no podía ser ese tipo de personas aún si le costaba el hombre de su vida, sus pensamientos tristes se interrumpieron cuando llegaron los miembros de investigación, adoptando un semblante serio los recibió y abrió la bolsa que Kiba había traído para empezar el proceso. Dos horas y nada, habían aplicado distintos reveladores de tintes, expuesto a diferentes luces para revelar algo oculto pero nada, ese pedazo de papel estaba revuelto en tinta, apenas legible y lo que decía no tenía sentido, los presentes se retiraron para poder ir a buscar algo de comer pero Naruto no, él se quedó en aquel lugar rompiéndose la cabeza en como averiguar algo de ese pedazo de papel sin éxito, solo quería terminar temprano para tener un momento de paz, miro por la ventana y un deseo egoísta llego a su mente, quería ir a buscar a Kiba a su casa, proponerle ir a aquel lugar donde iban de jóvenes y si tenía suerte, averiguar si aún tenía sentimientos por él, si esa llama entre ellos podía volver a arder pero entonces la fotografía de su familia lo detuvo, sacudió su cabeza sabiendo que no era correcto pero su corazón le atormentaba con la verdad, una que él nunca podría negar, extrañaba esos tiempos. 

-"Una vez más" - pensaba mientras intentaba descifrar aquel pergamino sin entender para que servía exactamente-"Sólo una vez más, quisiera tenerte en mis brazos, en aquel lugar" -una triste sonrisa se formó en su rostro, su chakra se afectó por sus emociones y entonces comenzó a recorrer el papel frente a este. 

Sintió como si todo a su alrededor se hubiera detenido, los ruidos cesaron, incluso su respiración se comenzó a poner más lenta, pudo verlo, su chakra estaba recorriendo el pergamino, las letras escritas en este comenzaban a moverse de un lado a otro y finalmente se detuvieron formando sellos que no conocía, deteniéndose finalmente solamente pudo ver un agujero dibujado en el papel, este parecía moverse, girar cada vez más rápido, intento soltarlo pero no pudo, sus dedos parecían estar apegados al papel, una succión comenzó a generarse y pudo ver como sus ropas estaban siendo jaladas con él, intento echarse para atrás, resistirse pero al hacerlo comenzaron a rasgarse, intento gritar pero no le salió la voz, lo siguiente que pudo ver fue una luz blanca y como si estuviera dando vueltas sin parar una y otra vez, cerró sus ojos sintiéndose mareado, escuchaba la tela de su ropa romperse a cada segundo, comenzar a abandonarlo y temió que lo siguiente fuera su piel, finalmente se detuvo de golpe pero solo se encontró chocando de cara contra el suelo. 

-Ahhh.... Por eso les dije que no era buena idea revisarlo-gimoteo Naruto mientras se acariciaba su cabeza, abrió sus ojos lentamente y la luz del sol le hizo cerrarlos nuevamente, cuando se acostumbro pudo ver a su alrededor y reconocía ese lugar. 

Sus ojos se abrieron de sobremanera mientras una sensación de felicidad recorrió su pecho, se encontraba en una gran zona natural, a su derecha podía ver un río de agua cristalina en la cual peces se encontraban nadando, a su izquierda estaba una zona boscosa, árboles altos que daban sombra para cubrir del sol mientras el césped bajo sus pies recorría la zona hasta llegar al agua, era ese lugar, el pequeño paraíso que Kiba una vez le enseño y el que solían visitar en su juventud cuando deseaban tener un poco de descanso, eventualmente se convirtió en su lugar especial, uno donde eran amantes y podían estar tan libres como les diera la gana, dio un paso y entonces pudo darse cuenta que estaba descalzo, bajo su mirada y se dio cuenta que no eran sólo sus zapatos los que faltaban, toda prenda que había tenido encima ahora se había desvanecido, una brisa acaricio su cuerpo desnudo y sin poder evitarlo cerró sus ojos por ello, sentir el viento acariciar su piel fue algo bastante agradable, había olvidado lo bien que se sentía estar desnudo, expuesto ante el mundo y enseñar orgulloso cada atributo suyo, sus manos lentamente se movieron y comenzó a acariciarse también, sus dedos acariciaron sus firmes pectorales, aún en su trabajo de oficina no podía dejar de entrenar, se mantenía en forma haciendo ejercicio a escondidas y eso ahora daba sus frutos, masajeo su pecho y entonces bajo a sus pezones, soltó un suspiro suave al sentirlos aún sensibles desde que era un niño, sus dedos bajaron más hasta su abdomen marcado, 6 cuadrados de musculo y al descender más soltó un ronco gemido, su hombría estaba despertando, palpitando de emoción al ser finalmente libre, delineo suavemente toda su extensión sin poder evitar sentir un gran placer, ya no era un adolescente ni menos un niño, era un adulto y poseía un pene como tal, más bien uno más proporcionado pues podía asumir con confianza que era el más grande de sus amigos, a final de cuentas, 30 cm era algo que destacaba, una leve capa de vellos rubios se ubicaba en su región púbica, la única zona con pelo en todo su cuerpo a decir verdad, cuando masajeo sus bolas se relamió los labios, estaban tan grandes y pesadas que no dudaba que si se masturbara dejaría un charco de su semilla masculina a sus pies. 

-"Debió ser un jutsu de teletransportacion" - pensó mientras avanzaba hacia un árbol y se tendía a los pies de este, cruzo una de sus piernas sobre la otra, apoyo sus manos en su nuca y entonces soltó un sonoro suspiro de alivio, ya había hecho su trabajo, solo debía hacer un reporte de que era ese pergamino pero lo haría después, ahora estaba en su lugar favorito y mínimo iba a pasar unas cuantas horas en este-"Pero sería mejor con el aquí" - pensó mientras cerraba sus ojos. 

Mientras dejaba que el viento masajeara su cuerpo comenzó a dejarse ir, recordando agradables y candentes momentos en ese lugar comenzó poco a poco a tocarse nuevamente, separo sus piernas recordó la primera vez que Kiba se la chupo por curiosidad, como a partir de ese día todo comenzó a escalar, las chupadas se volvieron diarias, el tocaba a Kiba a su gusto, lo masturbaba y a veces también le devolvía el favor pues su amigo también tenía un pene bastante bien desarrollado, se relamió los labios recordando cuando se masturbaban mutuamente, se manchaban con el semen del otro y finalmente entre juegos y caricias terminó por penetrar a Kiba, sus gritos volviéndose gemidos, sus cuerpos frotándose, chocando entre sí, escucharlo suplicar por más hasta terminar llenándolo de su semilla masculina, tomando su virginidad y desde entonces tener sexo cada vez que la oportunidad se presentará, Naruto gimió el nombre de su amante, bajando la mirada para ver gustoso como su pene estaba totalmente erecto, palpitando queriendo atención y el sin duda alguna se la daría.

Entonces escucho un grito

Sus oídos eran agudos como todo ninja, se detuvo y permaneció atento, lo siguiente fue un ladrido y sin dudarlo se levantó para comenzar a correr, energía natural recorrió su cuerpo y entonces adoptó su modo sabio, sintiendo dos presencias pequeñas corriendo de otras dos más grandes, sin duda alguna lo estaban persiguiendo, gruño molesto y aceleró el paso, salto de árbol en árbol de modo sigiloso, asegurándose de ocultar su presencia mientras podía sentir como la figura menor se había detenido, por la cantidad de chakra podía asegurar que era un niño y un animal, finalmente llegó al lugar donde estaba, pudo notar que estaba escondiéndose en el tronco hueco de un árbol, pidiéndole a su pequeño perro blanco que guardara silencio y entonces Naruto sintió que le daría un infarto. 

-"Ese es..... ¿Kiba?" - pensó pues no podía confundirlo, tatuajes en las mejillas, cabello castaño corto, la misma chaqueta que usaba de joven y donde cargaba al pequeño cachorro, sin embargo había una gran diferencia, ese era Kiba sin duda, pero era demasiado joven, dudaba incluso que fuera un ninja siquiera pues sino habría pateado a esos dos bandidos que pudo ver llegando del camino. 

-¿Dónde estás mocoso?, no te haremos daño-hablaba uno de esos hombres mientras sujetaba un hacha en su mano, su voz sonaba dulce pero era claro que eso era una sucia mentira. 

-Vamos sal, no lo hagas más difícil-le pedía otro que sujetaba un garrote, ambos revisaban alrededor, uno noto unas pisadas y dando vuelta al árbol estiro su mano- ¡Te tengo!-grito victorioso al sujetar del cuello al castaño que comenzó a retorcerse. 

-Suéltame maldito-gruño intentando darle una patada, el más grande se reía por como intentaba resistirse, gritando cuando le mordió la mano y como respuesta lo arrojo con fuerza al suelo. 

-Mala idea mocoso, solo íbamos a quitarte lo que tuvieras encima, ahora tendrás que compensarnos de otra manera-gruño acercándose a este, apartando de una patada a Akamaru que ladraba de modo amenazante y entonces acercándose ambos al castaño que los veía enfadado al igual que Naruto el cual no pudo quedarse solo mirando. 

-¡Aléjense de él! -grito antes de descender terminando entre Kiba y esos bandidos, estos se vieron sorprendidos de que hubiera alguien más ahí pero finalmente solamente se comenzaron a reír.

-Jajajaja, ¿que se supone que eres tú?, ¿una especia de trazan?-cuestiono uno mientras señalándolo con su hacha, más aún por como el rubio seguía erecto aunque lucia bastante molesto. 

-Mira hombre salvaje, si no quieres problemas más te vale que.... Ugg-sus palabras ya no pudieron continuar, Naruto le había dado un puñetazo tan fuerte que este término saliendo desprendido varios metros hacia atrás, golpeando un árbol, trizando la corteza y quedando inconsciente al instante.

-O-Oye, como te-esta vez fue una patada en el abdomen lo que callo al otro bandido, este término impulsado hacia arriba, atravesando ramas hasta que su cabeza golpeó una más gruesa, cayendo noqueado y colgando de una de estas, Naruto desactivo su modo sabio suspirando, volteo la mirada y quedó de frente ante el castaño que el cual tenía todo su rostro sonrojado. 

-¿Estas bien? -pregunto acercándosele mientras Kiba con sus mejillas sonrojadas lentamente asentía, la diferencia de alturas provocaba que el menor solo tuviera los ojos puestos en su entrepierna, en ese enorme pene que superaba cualquiera de los que hubiera visto, incluido a su padre, las firmes manos del mayor lo sujetaron suavemente, ayudándolo a levantarse y revisando de pies a cabeza como solo tenía unos raspones. 

-Yo..... Ahh-titubeo sintiéndose nervioso, no podía evitarlo, tenía a un hombre desnudo frente a él y no era cualquier hombre, era uno sumamente atractivo, fuerte que lo había salvado sin motivo, apartando la mirada para no incomodarlo recordó a su mascota-¡Akamaru! - grito corriendo para sujetar a su perro en brazos. 

-Déjame verlo-le pidió Naruto mientras se acercaba, no parecía tener herida alguna, solo estaba cansado y suspiro aliviado-Deberías llevarlo a casa-le sugirió mientras este asentía viendo por un camino, el rubio imaginaba que hacía allá estaba la aldea pero realmente no podía acompañarlo, literalmente pues estaba desnudo, le dio una palmada y le sonrió para animarlo, el castaño comenzó a alejarse pero nos llegó muy lejos antes de detenerse. 

-Señor-le llamó haciendo que este mirara curioso al menor- ¿Podría esperar aquí? -le pidió viéndolo de reojo de un modo algo tímido que provocó un fuerte sonrojo en el mayor. 

-Claro, estaré aquí mismo-afirmó mientras el castaño sonreía antes de irse corriendo por el camino, una vez se perdió de vista el rubio suspiro de alivio, no tenía idea si eso tendría alguna repercusión en el futuro pero saber que su amado Kiba no estaba herido lo calmaba- Era tan lindo.... Ahora, ¿qué haré con ustedes? - gruño viendo molesto a ambos bandidos inconscientes.

Una vez hizo un clon y los amarro le pidió a este que los dejara en alguna aldea sin que lo viera, una vez estuvo completamente solo se sentó en una roca cercana y entonces soltó un fuerte grito, estaba en el pasado, no había otra explicación pues ese niño era Kiba, un adorable Kiba de 10 años con el cual iba a ir a la academia ninja el próximo año, se levantó para caminar apresurado de un lado a otro, repasaba en su mente una y otra vez que podía haber ocurrido hasta que pensó en el pergamino, si no era un jutsu de teletransportacion era uno de tiempo, eso daba más problemas pues no sabía si era reversible, no tenía idea como volver a su época y más aún, había interferido con el pasado, la primera regla de los viajes en el tiempo era no meterse con la historia y ya la había retorcido, se miró sus manos un tanto asustado, no estaba desapareciendo y eso era algo bueno, solamente le había dado una paliza a dos bandidos que seguro iban a ser golpeados de igual manera, respiro profundo buscando calmarse y miro hacia el cielo, no era un adolescente que entraba en pánico, era un adulto así que debía pensar como tal, realmente su única opción ahora era esperar hasta la noche, si para ese entonces no volvía a su época tendría que infiltrarse a la aldea y hablar con el tercer hokage que debía aún estar vivo en ese tiempo, si es que no lo mataba dándole un infarto al decirle que era Naruto, soltando un suspiro volvió a sentarse en la roca pensando que la próxima vez que alguien le pidiera investigar un pergamino antiguo lo quemaría frente a todos. 

-¡Ya volví!-un grito infantil le hizo reaccionar, no supo cuánto estuvo vagando en sus ideas pero Kiba había regresado con el cargando una pequeña lonchera-Pensé que tendría hambre-le sonrió mientras los ojos de Naruto brillaron de emoción al ver que era un ramen instantáneo ya preparado y aún caliente. 

-Gracias-gimoteo pues extrañaba mucho el ramen de su infancia, lo acepto apresurado y sin importarle quemarse sorbió los fideos, un amplio gemido de placer escapo de sus labios mientras el menor alzaba el puño victorioso al saber que le había gustado-¿Tu perrito está bien? - pregunto mientras seguía comiendo y notaba como el menor se sentaba a su lado con toda confianza. 

-Sí, aunque mi mama me regaño por salir fuera de los límites donde puedo pasearlo, me espera un regaño en casa-explicó rascándose la nuca suavemente mientras el rubio lo miraba tiernamente, fue entonces que se dio cuenta que el nunca interactuó con él a esa edad, todos los niños simplemente lo ignoraban. 

-Deberías volver a casa pronto, seguro están preocupados-susurro una vez termino con su delicioso ramen, no obtuvo respuesta, en su lugar se percató que el niño lo estaba observando de arriba a abajo atentamente provocando que se sintiera nervioso. 

-¿A usted lo asaltaron? -pregunto Kiba mientras el mayor alzaba su ceja confundido por tal pregunta-Pensé que sería eso porque, bueno, ya sabe-explicó señalando con su dedo su cuerpo haciéndole recordar que estaba desnudo y frente a un menor de edad. 

-¡No!, es decir... es complicado, además, me gusta estar así-respondió rascándose la nuca mientras cruzaba sus piernas para poder cubrir su hombría estando seguro que no debería estar así con un menor. 

-Lo entiendo, a mí también me gusta-sonrió mientras apoyaba suavemente su mano en una de las piernas del rubio, un escalofrío le recorrió por eso y más cuando la movió dejando descubierto su pene nuevamente-Lo tiene grande, ni mi papa es la mitad de eso-menciono el castaño mientras el pecho de Naruto se llenaba de orgullo por tales palabras, sentir la mirada de este en su hombría le hizo tragar saliva, sabía que estaba mal pero aun así separo más sus piernas dejándole tener una mejor vista. 

-La verdad, desde que tenía tu edad lo tenía algo más grande que los demás-presumía el sujetando su pene suavemente para sacudirlo, notando los ojos del menor fijamente en ellos y siguiendo sus movimientos- ¿Es la primera vez que ves a un hombre desnudo? -cuestiono sin saber por qué estaba diciendo todas esas cosas. 

-Sí, la verdad es algo raro pero me gusta-afirmó sin poder apartar la mirada de su hombría, Naruto sintió un hormigueo en su abdomen pues este se había acercado tanto que casi sentía su respiración sobre su pene-Debe ser lindo poder hacer lo que uno quiera-susurro Kiba y el rubio podía hacerse una idea de lo que este quería decir con eso. 

-¿Quieres estar desnudo?-le pregunto a lo que Kiba lentamente asintió, Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír y le ofreció su mano-Te enseñaré mi lugar especial-dijo mientras el castaño lo miraba por unos segundos antes de asentir confiando en él.

En su vida jamás pensó que sería el quien le enseñará a Kiba su lugar especial, considerando que él fue quien lo llevó a él primero ahora era extraño que fuera al revés, aun así disfruto ver como el pequeño se mostraba emocionado por esa belleza natural, lo vio acercarse al río provocando que los peces se asustaran, como si fuera un perro comenzó a olfatear curioso alguna de las plantas cercanas las cuales arrojaban una agradable fragancia, diciendo que sin duda traería a jugar a Akamaru en ese lugar Naruto supo que había sido de su agrado, era también un lugar seguro pues para llegar a esa zona había que cruzar tanta maleza que era cualquiera no se tomaría la molestia, el método más útil era saltar de árbol en árbol como todo ninja y estaba apartado del camino principal a la aldea, sin duda alguna Kiba podría relajarse y entregarse a los instintos animales con los que había nacido como todos los de su clan. El castaño al saber que nadie más lo vería se quitó su chaqueta mostrando llevar una playera de mallas, era algo normal en su tiempo, incluso el solía usarlas, sin embargo cuando se la quitó el hormigueo en el abdomen de Naruto regreso, su pecho estaba plano y sin definir, sus pezones destacaban al ser un poco más rosados, sabía que no debía sorprenderse pero cuando se quitó el pantalón sintió su boca secarse, estaba usando calzoncillos que tenían dibujos de huesos, pensó en apartar la mirada, otra parte de su cerebro le gritaba que no debía hacer eso pero algo más primitivo golpeó lejos la voz de su consciencia, la ropa interior de Kiba se deslizó hasta sus tobillos, el pequeño pateo ambas prendas lejos y se estiro con una gran sonrisa, los dedos de Naruto cosquillearon al ver ese trasero redondo, el deseo de estrujarlo era demasiado, quería darle un golpe para saber qué tan fuerte sonaría, cuando el castaño volteo a mirarlo sintió que tendría una hemorragia nasal, ahí entre sus piernas estaba un pequeño pene infantil, adecuado para un niño de su edad, aún cubierto con el prepucio y no podía creer que eso crecería hasta ser ese pene de buen tamaño que conocía y amaba. 

-Está más grande-dijo Kiba viendo impresionado el pene erecto de Naruto, el mayor se mordió el labio pues no había podido controlarlo, aun así el menor no se veía asustado o mucho menos molesto, más bien podía ver un brillo de curiosidad en esos ojos, lentamente retrocedió y se apoyó en un árbol, su pene le dolía demasiado, ya era la tercera erección del día y no creía que pudiera soportar esperar a que se bajara nuevamente, el niño se había acercado a él hasta estar a sólo pasos, por la diferencia de alturas su hombría dura apuntaba hacia el rostro de este y sin más perdió la batalla, se entregó a su necesidad sexual. 

-¿Quieres tocarlo?-le preguntó mientras este alzaba la mirada, un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas mientras asentía lentamente, el rubio sonrió por aquella respuesta, se sentó en el suelo y separo sus piernas para el- Todo tuyo-dijo mientras veía al otro arrodillarse frente a él, estiro sus manos y cuando hicieron contacto con su pene Naruto creyó que iba a explotar por como apenas podían rodear toda su dureza. 

-Está palpitando-susurro Kiba mientras deslizaba sus pequeños dedos de arriba a abajo, palpando las venas de ese pene, recorriendo todo el largo hasta el glande expuesto, observando como a cada caricia el mayor soltaba un suspiro más profundo y agradable, lentamente acercó su rostro, apoyo la hombría de este en su rostro e inhalo profundamente- Huele bien-gimoteo por como ese masculino aroma estaba inundando su nariz, el mismo aroma que había detectado cuando lo había conocido y por algún motivo le gustaba, moviendo sus manos más rápido mientras Naruto soltaba pequeños gemidos de placer. 

-Kiba.... Ahhh-gruño antes de agarrar el trasero del menor, sujetar con firmeza esas nalgas suaves y algo gorditas que hicieron al castaño gemir, aun así no lo detuvo, únicamente siguió moviendo sus manos sobre la dureza del mayor, inhalando más fuerte la masculina fragancia que este desprendía y que poco a poco estaba comenzando a nublar sus pensamientos. 

-Está saliendo algo-dijo impresionado cuando pequeñas gotas blancas eran expulsadas de la punta, deslizándose por el largo y manchado las manos de Kiba, haciendo que se humedecieran y con eso este se moviera más y más rápido, a cada acción Naruto se sentía mal, se sentía mal porque estaba en el paraíso, sabía que no debía disfrutarlo, que estaba corrompiendo a un niño pero también ese era SU niño, era su amado Kiba, el hombre que crecería para darle momentos placenteros y hermosos, que le haría sentirse especial y cómodo consigo mismo, cuando una de esas pequeñas manos abandono su hombría y agarro una de sus enormes bolas, se mordió el labio, aquellas intensas caricias juntas y la vista del castaño fueron el causante de que toda su resistencia colapsara. 

-¡¡Ahhhh!! -el rugido de placer de Naruto alertó a Kiba, observo como el mayor encorvaba la espalda y un chorro de líquido blanco salió disparado de su verga manchado su rostro, el menor se alejó viendo como a este le seguían más, surgiendo con fuerza, ascendiendo al cielo como si de una fuente se tratara y cayendo en el cuerpo del mayor, su rostro, su pecho, abdomen, todas esas zonas comenzaron a ser manchadas mientras Naruto sacaba la lengua del placer, feliz de finalmente haber tenido un orgasmo y descargándose sin control alguno, agradables momentos de placer poco a poco comenzaron a desvanecerse, sus chorros salían en menor cantidad y finalmente los últimos mancharon su entrepierna, se tendió en el suelo respirando agitado, cerró sus ojos queriendo disfrutar la sensación en que todo su cuerpo estaba relajado, no se equivocó en pensar que eyacularía demasiado cuando finalmente se tocara, pero esta vez había sido más porque fue Kiba quien lo tocó, aún si era un niño era él y eso lo hacía especial. 

-Señor, ¿está bien? - pregunto Kiba gateando para acercarse a su rostro, el rubio abrió uno de sus ojos notando como lucia preocupado y le acaricio suavemente su mejilla para calmarlo. 

-Mejor que bien ttebayo-susurro pues se sentía más renovado que nunca, en verdad necesitaba descargarse y que fuera el quien lo causará lo había hecho aún mejor, con uno de sus dedos le limpio el rostro, manchándolo de su semen lo extendió hacia el enseñándoselo, el menor lo observo curioso, lo olfateo y finalmente chupo su dedo para poder saborearlo provocando que el pene de Naruto se irguiera nuevamente. 

-¿Qué es?, sabe algo salado y ¡¡Mmm!! -Kiba abrió sus ojos de golpe, la mano del mayor había sujetado su nuca, jalándolo hacia el para atraparlo en un profundo beso, su otra mano se movió para depositario sobre su cuerpo, apegarlo más a él, sentir la placentera sensación de sus pieles frotándose y sus calores compartiéndose. 

Cuando Kiba fue liberado Naruto sintió que le daría un ataque de ternura, el menor estaba sonrojado con sus ojos brillantes, se tocó suavemente su labio mientras el mayor sonreía, se acercó nuevamente, esta vez más despacio, haciendo que estuviera consciente de que sucedería y lo beso nuevamente, acariciando los tiernos labios del menor con los suyos, sintiéndolo en ese mismo instante, esa llama de amor que había tenido hacia el castaño ardiendo nuevamente, no importaba su edad pues era el, era Kiba sin importar nada más, lo rodeo con sus brazos, acaricio la suave piel de este, sintiendo como no se resistía, más bien intentaba corresponderle pero no sabía cómo, las pequeñas manos masajearon sus pectorales, bajaron hacia su abdomen, llegando a su hombría nuevamente mostrando que quería seguir tocándolo, Naruto toco el pequeño pene del castaño, sintiéndolo aún flácido pero no le molesto, era muy suave y agradable, cuando se volvieron a separar beso su mejilla, su cuello y su pecho, queriendo hacerle sentir especial y más. 

-Ahora es tu turno de disfrutar ttebayo-susurro mientras le sonreía cariñosamente, el castaño agitado se dejó guiar por el mayor, levantándose terminó apoyándose contra un árbol dejando su trasero expuesto para el mayor, este se relamió los labios sin poder evitar disfrutar la vista, sujeto esas nalgas gorditas y las apretó, las separo suavemente y su corazón latió de emoción al observar el ano rosado y virgen de Kiba, no lo dudo y se impulsó para hundir su rostro en esa zona, frotando su nariz contra ese pequeño agujero, olfateándolo y sintiendo su pene más grande por eso, sacó su lengua y sin más comenzó a lamer ese lugar, queriendo estimularlo y hacerle conocer el placer al pequeño.

-¡Ahhh!, s-señor no, ese es mi ¡¡mmm!! -gimoteo aferrándose al árbol cuando recibió una fuerte succión en su pequeño agujero, sus piernas le temblaron sin saber que estaba haciendo el mayor, aun así sentía un cosquilleo en su abdomen, a cada lamidas este se intensificaba, la sensación creciendo y al bajar la mirada noto su cuerpo reaccionar- M-Mi pene-gimoteo por como este se encontraba erguido, su primera erección y la punta aún estaba cubierta por el prepucio, Naruto se alejó para poder apreciarlo y sin dudarlo lo acaricio con sus dedos.

-Algún día lo tendrás enorme y delicioso-susurro mientras volvía a hundir su rostro entre las nalgas del castaño para lamer ese pequeño agujero, su mano masajeando con gusto las bolas y el pene de este, escuchando sus gemidos y con ello solamente ocasionando que su propia hombría palpitara del gusto.

Los agudos gemidos de Kiba comenzaban a resonar por todo lo amplio de esa zona, Naruto no se preocupaba por eso, nadie los oiría pues el Kiba adolescente gritaba aún más fuerte, su lengua tras haber humedecido el ano del menor había hecho presión, sintiendo como este no se resistía y terminaba metiéndola, saboreando esas estrechas paredes anales mientras que su mano se movía constantemente sobre el pene del castaño, las sensaciones estaban tomando el control de Kiba, a casa succión en su zona trasera apretaba con fuerza el árbol frente a él, los movimientos sobre su pene eran tan intensos que un rastro de saliva caía por su boca, placer, estaba experimentado lo que era placer por primera vez a manos de ese extraño, ¿por qué lo dejaba hacer eso?, ¿por qué no se alejaba?, no tenía la respuesta, simplemente estaba dejándose llevar por un instinto animal, el solo sentir la fragancia masculina de aquel hombre le impedía poner resistencia alguna, solo entregarse, dejarle su cuerpo y que hiciera lo que quisiera con él, sabía que no le haría daño y honestamente, fueron cosa de minutos antes de que gimiera de un modo distinto, uno agitado y suplicante, sintiendo un hormigueo formarse en su abdomen y crecer a cada segundo, su cuerpo arder a medida que la sensación de querer orinar le dominaba, abrió su boca, quiso advertirle pero solamente dejó escapar un sonoro y excitante grito cuando alcanzó el orgasmo, expulsando por primera vez su semen en la mano del mayor que no detuvo sus movimientos, asegurándose de que el más pequeño se descargara por completo, temblando y agitado las fuerzas comenzaban a faltarle a Kiba, el rubio al ver aquello lentamente sacó su lengua de aquel agujero levemente dilatado, se separó de este y vio como cayó de rodillas en el suelo. 

-Ahhh...ahhh-la respiración del castaño aún era acelerada mientras no podía pensar realmente, la abrumadora sensación de tal placentera experiencia aún estaba en cada neurona de su cerebro, Naruto sonrió gustoso mientras observaba su mano manchada con el primer orgasmo de Kiba, sin dudarlo comenzó a lamerla frente a él, sintiendo ese sabor amargo pero agradable, limpio hasta la última gota del semen de Kiba mientras se colocaba de rodillas, sujetando su hombría palpitante para frotarla en el rostro del menor y terminar con la punta apoyada en sus labios. 

-Chúpalo-le ordenó mientras este abría lo observaba sonrojado por tal petición y la mano limpia del rubio acaricio suavemente sus cabellos-Pruébalo, te aseguro que te gustará-sonrió mientras el menor parecía estar en la duda, aun así abrió su boca y lentamente comenzó a lamer el glande, un ronco gruñido salió de los labios de Naruto por tal acción, lo dejó ir a su paso por como aún estaba recuperándose, ver esa pequeña lengua moverse y mojar su dureza solamente le hacía sentirse más ansioso a cada segundo, el castaño comenzó a bañar en su saliva toda esa extensión, deslizándose de la punta hasta la base, sintiendo como el mayor tenía razón pues no había un mal sabor, solamente ese intenso aroma que lo dejaba en un estado de ebriedad, uno donde no podía escuchar el sentido común y fue lo que lo llevó a introducir esa enorme verga en su boca. 

Naruto soltó un fuerte gemido tan pronto toda la punta de su hombría ingresaba en esa pequeña y húmeda boca, sintiendo como se frotaba contra su lengua y la zona interna de esas mejillas, como si fuera un dulce Kiba comenzó bañarla en su saliva, sintiendo como el mayor empujaba levemente su cadera, poco a poco entrando más de aquella enorme longitud hasta que el menor le dio golpes en sus piernas, el rubio suspiro sabiendo que era su límite, aun así lo disfruto, sujeto la cabeza de este, guiando suavemente su cabeza, haciendo que sacara su pene para que lo volviera a tragar, poco a poco hasta que este mismo comenzó a hacer movimientos con su cabeza, una vez supo que entendió que hacer humedeció los dedos de su otra mano y suavemente los llevo al ano dilatado de este, al introducir uno Kiba abrió los ojos de sorpresa, sus quejas se quedaban ahogadas por la verga en su boca que intentaba ingresar cada vez más en su boca, el segundo dedo ingreso y está vez el castaño mordió suavemente el pene de Naruto, el mayor gimió de placer mientras sentía como sus dígitos eran apretados por las paredes anales de este, los movió suavemente, tomándose su tiempo para prepararlo mientras Kiba temblando mecía su cabeza, sacando el pene del rubio de su boca para volver a tragarlo, poco a poco comenzando a acostumbrarse mientras que el fuerte aroma del adulto hacia que su cuerpo ignorará el dolor, en lugar de ello se encontró disfrutando, sintiendo como esos fuertes dedos estaban tocando algo extraño en él, algo agradable y que había ocasionado nuevamente ese hormigueo en su abdomen, su propia mano fue hacia su pene sintiendo que estaba erecto y mientras los movimientos de su cabeza eran más rápidos, sintiendo como unas gotas salían del glande las succiono con tal fuerza que Naruto no pudo aguantarlo más, sujeto sus cabellos y sacó su pene, retiro sus dedos de aquel estrecho agujero y acostó al castaño en el césped para alzar sus piernas. 

-Lo siento, pero no puedo aguantarlo más-susurro sintiendo que iba a perder la razón, el castaño lo observo confundido antes de ver como el mayor sujetaba su dura verga y la frotaba en su agujero, la fricción lo hizo temblar, sonrojarse al darse cuenta de que quería hacer, los labios de Naruto cubrieron los suyos, hizo que se aferrara a él y entonces comenzó a hacer presión, todo el cuerpo de Kiba se puso tenso, la lengua del rubio se metió en su boca, tomándolo por sorpresa al sentir que jugaba con su lengua y entonces la punta ingresó. 

Un grito quedó ahogado entre sus labios, las uñas de Kiba se enterraron en los firmes hombros del mayor, Naruto soltó un fuerte gruñido mientras sentía que iba a eyacular en ese instante, estrecho, demasiado para su pene pero aun así se sentía increíble, era la segunda vez, no podía creerlo pero era la segunda vez que tomaba la virginidad de Kiba, una sonrisa de triunfo apareció en su rostro, el menor lo miraba algo adolorido, beso suavemente su frente, le pidió ser fuerte y entonces chakra comenzó a rodear su dureza, no era el mejor en ello pero la expresión del menor se relajó poco a poco, besaba cada parte que tenía a su alcance, sus labios, sus mejillas, cuello, pecho, lamio esos tiernos pezones suyos escuchándolo gemir, se aseguró de que estuviera relajado y volvió a empujar, lentamente cada centímetro de su enorme dureza iba ingresando en ese estrecho canal anal virgen, el menor se aferraba al fornido cuerpo del adulto como apoyo, la fricción siendo extraña para el menor, no podía entender como ocurría pero realmente estaba sucediendo, el pene de un adulto entraba en su ano, la sensación dolorosa se volvió incomoda, después de ello extraña y cuando la punta golpeó algo en el soltó un grito, sacó su lengua y entonces terminó orinándose entre el abdomen de ambos, Naruto no se molestó, en su lugar le acaricio las mejillas viendo orgulloso que había aguantado más de la mitad de su pene, el pequeño hundió su rostro en su cuello, inhalando con fuerza la fragancia de este, meciendo su cadera diciendo que podía continuar, lo dudo un momento, pensó que lo que había metido era suficiente pero esta vez fue Kiba quien lo beso, frotándose con él, como si pidiera más y el mayor no podía negárselo, sujeto sus piernas manteniéndolas separadas, hundiéndose en aquel beso, sintiendo gustoso esa pequeña lengua tocarse con la suya, su saliva mezclándose, su pene deslizándose más profundo y entonces en un movimiento lo metió todo, ambos soltando un fuerte grito con ello, aferrándose al otro mientras sus cuerpos temblaban por la intenta sensación que les daba el estar unidos. 

-Ahhh..... S-Señor-le llamó Kiba mientras este lo observaba sonrojado, las manos del menor abandonaron sus hombros para apoyarse en su abdomen donde se podía ver un leve bulto-Su pene....esta en mi pancita-gemía agitado mientras Naruto se sentía en el paraíso, realmente lo había resistido todo, el cuerpo de su amado Kiba lo había aguantado hasta tener sus 30 cm en su interior, se inclinó para besarlo, acaricio su espalda suavemente, ayudándolo a relajarse y dándole unos momentos para que se acostumbrará a esa sensación. 

-Kiba, solo relájate y disfruta - le pidió al pequeño mientras esté asentía agitado, sujeto su cadera, lentamente comenzó a salir mientras el menor cerraba sus ojos con fuerza, temblando cuando llegó a la mitad y volvió a hundirse de golpe en el arrancándole un fuerte grito, volvió a hacer el movimiento una y otra vez, abriendo ese estrecho interior, frotando esas paredes anales vírgenes con su enorme dureza, disfrutando el poder ser el primero nuevamente, darle a conocer a ese pequeño como era ser tomado por otro hombre, poco a poco sus movimientos tomaron velocidad, sus enormes bolas golpeaban las nalgas del menor, viéndolo retorcerse debajo de él solamente lo excitaba más, poco a poco olvidando que era un niño a quien estaba follando, para el solamente era Kiba y ese pensamiento le hacía perder el control.

Sus caderas esta vez comenzaron a tomar más fuerza, sus manos sujetaban las piernas del menor manteniéndolas separadas, recibiéndolo con más intensidad y escuchando esos hermosos gritos de placer salían de su boca, como la mirada de este comenzaba a perderse en él momento, separando el mismo sus piernas para recibirlo a cada movimiento, Naruto fue más allá, a cada estocada sacaba más de su pene y volvía a hundirse, llegando más profundo a cada movimiento, sintiendo como finalmente estaba amoldando ese interior para su pene, logrando finalmente poder sacarlo todo y volver a meterlo en una estocada, viendo a Kiba retorcerse por eso, temblar y sujetarse a sus firmes hombros como apoyo para resistirlo todo, sus pechos acariciándose entre sí, el pene erecto del menor frotarse en su abdomen, siendo una señal de que estaba disfrutándolo a cada segundo, deseaba decirle su nombre, hacer que lo gritara, que dijera en algo quien le estaba enseñando ese placentero mundo pero sabía que no podía, en su lugar, el solamente llamaba el nombre del castaño mientras sus cuerpos ardían en esa pasión. 

-S-Señor- gemía Kiba sonrojado, su voz apenas saliendo por todas las sensaciones que lo recorrían desde su zona anal hasta cada célula en su cuerpo, lo estaba rompiendo, a cada estocada sentía calambres en sus piernas, apenas siendo capaz de moverlas al igual que su agujero estaba muy abierto, podía sentirlo, como ahora se deslizaba tan fácil que dudaba pudiera cerrarse otra vez pero no le importaba, estaba disfrutando, cada vez que ese pene entraba estimulaba algo que no conocía de él, algo tan fuerte y abrumador que comenzaba a volverse una adicción, -Me.... ¡Me hago! -grito con fuerzas antes de eyacular entre el abdomen de ambos, manchándolo con su semen y sacando la lengua por tal sensación, el placer abrumado su cabeza, su cuerpo poniéndose tenso y todo su interior apretando la verga que le había dado placer, Naruto gruño sintiendo como parecía querer exprimirlo, está acercándose, comenzó a expulsar gotas de placer y soltando un grito sujeto a Kiba, le hizo darse vuelta y colocarse en cuatro patas como un animal, alzar su trasero hacia el para poder comenzar a arremeterlo de un modo más agresivo provocando que este gritara al aun estar sensible por el orgasmo. 

-Ya casi....ahhh, aguanta Kiba, aguanta -gruñía en el oído de este mientras sus estocadas se volvían más rápidas, su mano sujetaba el abdomen del menor, sintiendo un pequeño bulto formarse a cada momento que metía su pene, su firme pecho se aferraba a esa pequeña espalda, sus bolas golpeaban sin piedad el trasero enrojecido del menor que intentaba mantenerse firme, usar lo que le quedaba de fuerzas sintiendo que el mayor era un animal salvaje, uno que como había visto muchas veces en sus mascotas estaba poseído por el instinto salvaje, fue entonces que comprendió que estaba ocurriendo, el adulto estaba apareándose con él, se estaba apareando con otro hombre y le encantaba. 

-¡¡Ahhh!! - el grito de placer de Kiba se mezcló con el de Naruto cuando eyaculo en su interior, un abundante cantidad de semen comenzó a ser disparada a ese estrecho pasaje, manchándolo, inundándolo y marcando que ya no era un virgen, con cada segundo que pasaba Kiba sentía que iba a explotar, era demasiado, su trasero se sentía pegajoso, el calor comenzó a recorrerlo hasta su pancita y pudo ver como su abdomen parecía abultarse, poco a poco creciendo hasta que Naruto saco su pene de golpe, haciendo que los chorros siguientes comenzarán a bañar el cuerpo del castaño que temblando terminó tendido en el césped, respirando agitado, su vista nublada por la abrumadora sensación que le recorría mientras su entrada anal se encontraba abierta e inundada de la semilla masculina del mayor, comenzando a salir lentamente aunque se veía tomaría algo de tiempo en ser expulsado todo.

Respirando agitado Naruto cayó sentando en el césped, las últimas gotas de semen cayendo aún de su pene mientras su cuerpo vibraba de la sensación, un fuerte alivio, un éxtasis que aún recorría su cuerpo y creía que hasta Kurama en su interior lo habría sentido, masajeo su pene y lo sacudió para poder asegurarse que expulsó todo, vio sonrojado el estado en que había dejado al menor pero no había arrepentimiento en su ser, había sido uno de los mejores orgasmos de su vida, necesitaba esa liberación hace mucho y hacerlo con Kiba aún a esa edad se lo confirmo, no lo había superado, nunca superó al castaño, fuera la edad que fuera desde que comenzaron a pasar tiempo juntos, los momentos íntimos, las batallas que enfrentaron en equipo, él siempre había querido tener a ese hombre a su lado pero ahora ya no estaba, tenía que tener presente que en cualquier momento encontraría pareja y eso le daba temor, pues eso marcaría el final de ellos, lentamente se acercó al pequeño que estaba en el suelo, lo tomó en brazos y se sentó a los pies de un árbol con este abrazado a su pecho. 

-"Te amo"-pensó mientras besaba suavemente su mejilla, el menor alzó la mirada hacia el curioso por como lucia algo triste, le dio una pequeña sonrisa para unir sus labios con los de él, Naruto no se resistió, se dejó llevar mientras jugaba suavemente con sus cabellos, acariciaba su espalda o solo disfrutaba la sensación de sus cuerpos desnudos en contacto.

El tiempo comenzó a avanzar mientras ambos estaban descansando en aquel campo expuesto, una vez pudo ver como Kiba se podía mover mejor lo sujeto en brazos, sujeto sus piernas y de esa manera hizo que este comenzará a pujar, todo el rostro del menor estaba sonrojado por hacer eso, chorro tras chorro de semen comenzaba a salir de su ano aún dilatado hasta que su abdomen volvió a estar plano, besando su frente por el buen trabajo pudo notar la pegajosa sensación de sus cuerpos, era algo a esperarse y sabía que tendrían que darse un buen baño, aun cuando Naruto insistía que lo hicieran en el rio cercano el menor se negaba haciendo un puchero, se rasco la nuca sin saber qué hacer, las aguas termales de la aldea vinieron a su mente, no estaban muy lejos pues eran parte natural del ambiente, cargo al pequeño Kiba en sus brazos y sus ropas para poder ponerse en marcha, una ventaja como hokage era que conocía las combinaciones de seguridad actuales y antiguas, infiltrarse en la aldea no fue algo complicado, mucho menos en unas aguas termales las cuales se encontraban parcialmente vacías, la ventaja que poseía era que su desnudez no destacaría, sin embargo muchos hombres y jóvenes se quedaron impactados no sólo por su físico, sino por el pene que colgaba flácido entre sus piernas, rascándose la nuca pensando que si había llamado la atención después de todo entró a las aguas en compañía de Kiba, un gemido de placer salió de sus labios cuando el agua caliente relajo sus músculos, poco a poco los fluidos que habían manchado sus cuerpos caían y se mezclaban con el agua, Naruto se entretenía viendo como el castaño lavaba su cuerpo, le acaricio suavemente la cabeza y lo sentó en sus piernas, este lo miró levemente sonrojado pero tenía confianza para estar así, habían ido a una de las piscinas más apartadas para poder tener algo de privacidad después de todo, moviendo sus dedos comenzó a acariciar la piel de este, sonriendo por como temblaba ante sus toques que poco a poco descendían más y más. 

-Señor....sus dedos-gimoteo Kiba por cómo estaban acariciando su ano aun abierto, Naruto sonrió y suavemente introdujo dos dentro de él, viendo cómo se cubría su boca apresurado y miraba alrededor. 

-Debo lavarte bien-fue su respuesta deslizando un tercer dedo en su interior, sintiendo gustoso como podía soportarlos gracias a que aún no se cerraba su esfínter, sus dedos acariciaban esa zona lentamente, tomándose su tiempo hasta escuchar como la respiración del menor estaba agitándose, su otra mano se deslizó bajo el agua para tocar su entrepierna encontrando una agradable sorpresa-Estas duro-dijo en su oreja mientras que él también lo estaba, era inevitable por tal cercanía, más aún cuando recordaba todo lo que habían hecho y los había dejado tan sucios. 

-No hay mucha gente-susurro Kiba sonrojado mientras sentía esa dureza frotándose en su trasero, haciéndolo agitarse cada vez más mientras Naruto sonreía ampliamente sabiendo que eso era una invitación para poder volver a tomarlo. 

-Niño travieso-dijo dándole un apretón a su trasero mientras revisaba su alrededor, en verdad la gente no estaba prestando atención, otros ya se retiraban del lugar y aun cuando era un riesgo lo deseaba, lo deseaba bastante pues Kiba también lo quería, hizo que separara un poco sus piernas, alineó su pene para apuntar hacia el agujero del castaño y le sujeto sus hombros, haciendo que poco a poco este comenzará a descender sobre su hombría erecta, sintiendo como el agua caliente lo relajaba lo suficiente para poder ingresar la punta sin problemas y poco a poco los centímetros de su pene. 

-Mmm-el menor se cubrió la boca sonrojado, sus piernas le temblaban mientras miraba a los lados asegurándose nadie estuviera viendo, su interior se apretó recibiendo gustoso el pene del adulto, mostrando que deseaba le volviera a dar aquel placer que le había enseñado, cuando Naruto estuvo más allá de la mitad supo que podría con todo, le sujeto sus hombros y haciendo presión lo hizo sentarse de golpe, gruñendo de gusto al sentir como invadía totalmente ese apretado interior que tanto amaba- Ahh....esta en mi pancita otra vez-gimoteaba agitado por como ese hormigueo en su abdomen le recorría por completo, aun así sabía que era una señal de que tenía el enorme pene de aquel hombre en su interior. 

-Recuerda, solo disfruta-susurro apoyando sus manos en su nuca, disfrutando ver como esta vez era el menor quien se empalaba con su pene, lo observaba levantarse, salir del agua dejando su trasero a su vista antes de sentarse de golpe, provocando un fuerte espasmo de placer en ambos mientras los movimientos comenzaban a ser cada vez más y más rápidos. 

-M-Más-gimió Kiba agitado mientras miraba sobre su hombro al rubio de un modo suplicante-Más rápido - pidió mientras Naruto pudo contenerse ante tales palabras, sujeto las cadera de este haciendo que se sentará de golpe en su verga, agitado se relamió los labios y tomó el control de la situación.

Sin saber cuánto tiempo tendría lo sujeto saliendo ambos de las aguas, cargándolo en sus brazos movió sus caderas enterrando su verga en un solo firme movimiento, cubrió los labios de Kiba con los suyos evitando que escapara sonido alguno, él lo había probado y ahora tendría lo que quería, termino colocándolo contra una pared, haciendo que rodeará su cuello y su cadera se impulsó para salir y volver a entrar, golpear sin piedad alguna su interior provocando una placentera fricción entre ambos, poco a poco este tomando más intensidad, tornándose más salvaje e intenso, olvidando que era un niño a quien estaba arremetiendo, simplemente buscando su placer y el del menor haciendo que su voz comenzará a subir cada vez más de tono. 

-¿Aun quieres más? -cuestiono viendo como este gemía acelerado por sus movimientos, un rastro de saliva caía de su boca siendo recogido por la lengua de este, el éxtasis del momento se comenzó a volver abrumador, la intensidad casi asfixiante e incluso podía sentir como su orgasmo se acercaba a cada instante-Voy a llenarte otra vez, ¿estás listo? - gruño mientras el menor asentía sin dejar de temblar por esos fuertes movimientos, asintiendo únicamente mientras la fuerte sensación estaba provocando que todo su cuerpo se acercara más a la placentera liberación que ambos anhelaban. 

Una estocada más hizo que la mirada de Kiba se nublara cuando alcanzó su orgasmo, manchando el abdomen y el pecho de Naruto el cual sentía esas estrechas paredes apretarlo, succionarlo queriendo su semilla masculina nuevamente, unos paso lo alertaron de que alguien más venía, aun así no podía detenerse, sus caderas no le obedecían, sabía las consecuencias pero aun así siguió arremetiendo ese cálido y estrecho interior hasta alcanzar el delicioso éxtasis, eyaculando con fuerza dentro de menor el cual saco la lengua por sentirse llenado nuevamente, los pasos cercanos hicieron a Naruto abrazarlo fuertemente, meterse apresurado en las aguas suplicando que no fuera evidente lo que hacían. 

-Wow, creo que han estado mucho tiempo en el agua - mencionó un hombre que había llegado al lugar notando lo sonrojados y agitados que estaban el hombre y ese niño metidos en una de las piscinas.

-Si....creo.....creo que si-respondió Naruto con la voz entrecortada, intentaba mantener una expresión seria pero era imposible pues aún se encontraba eyaculando dentro de Kiba, el menor temblaba desviando la mirada hacia otro lado, sujetando su abdomen y sintiendo como esa sustancia viscosa y cálida lo estaba inundando, esta vez sin control alguno y terminando con su pancita levemente abultada, aquel hombre sonrió mientras se metía en las aguas para poder relajarse. 

Apenas se dio la oportunidad Naruto sacó su pene del interior de Kiba el cual no pudo evitar soltar un gemido que disfrazo de estornudó, por como el menor temblaba podía imaginar que su semen estaba saliendo en esos instantes, mezclándose y disolviéndose en el agua caliente sin dejar evidencia alguna, apenas el castaño le dio una señal el rubio asintió, despidiéndose de aquel extraño tomo al menor en brazos y se lo llevó apresurado de la zona, apenas estuvieron a solas ambos suspiraron, se vieron uno al otro y entonces comenzaron a reírse sin creer el problema del cual se habían salvado, decidieron salir del lugar tal y como entraron, Naruto sin embargo había tomado un camino más largo pues no quería despedirse del menor aún, sin embargo parecía ser tarde para eso pues este se había quedado dormido en su espalda y no le sorprendía, lo había follado dos veces, resistió más de lo que creía y por ello se sentía orgulloso de él, se aseguró de secarlo adecuadamente, le puso sus ropas y no dejó en su casa sin que lo vieran, dándole un beso en sus labios a modo de despedida sabiendo que ninguno olvidaría una experiencia tan intensa e íntima.

Volvió a la zona natural donde se tendió en el césped soltando un bostezo, el sueño estaba comenzando a atraparlo a él también, mientras comenzaba a cerrar sus ojos pensó en sus opciones, si no volvía a su época quizás no sería tan malo, podría entrenar a su yo joven, quizás vivir con él y ser como un padre, sería algo extraño sin duda pero había vivido parte de su vida con clones, se acostumbraría, quizás evitaría tragedias antes de tiempo, tenía muchas posibilidades pero la más importante es que se aseguraría de que su versión joven se quedara con Kiba, si no lo lograba pues él se quedaría con el castaño, pues ahora estaba seguro de lo que quería, simplemente no quería dejarlo ir nunca más, ese fue su último pensamiento antes de cerrar sus ojos y entregarse a sus sueños. 

Una brisa más fresca en su cuerpo le hizo abrir los ojos, soltó un bostezo mientras lentamente se sentaba para notar como todo a su alrededor estaba igual, la luz del atardecer bañaba toda esa naturaleza creando un hermoso paisaje, se rasco la nuca pensando que quizás debería ser a ir a la aldea y encontrar una solución, sin embargo solamente pensar en lo incómodo que sería hacia que no quisiera moverse de ese lugar. 

-Mmm ¿qué tanto dormí? -susurro mientras se frotaba uno de sus ojos, observando a su alrededor y suspirando pues estaba en el mismo lugar. 

-Unas 3 o 4 horas, son casi las 7-respondió una voz tras él, volteo para mirarlo y no pudo evitar sorprenderse al observar que era Kiba, no aquel pequeño sino el de su tiempo pues este era un adulto el cual lo observaba de un modo burlón-Parece que aún cumples nuestra regla de estar desnudo aquí -menciono apuntándolo con su dedo mientras el rubio se sonrojaba levemente al recordar su desnudes.

-No hay nada que no hayas visto antes-bufo mientras el castaño se reía suavemente antes de tomar asiento a su lado, el rubio se le quedó mirando, era obvio que lo habían enviado a buscarlo, sin embargo estaba más preocupado por lo vivido, ¿había sido un sueño?, ¿una fantasías sexual por su falta de sexo?, no tenía alguna prueba de que hubiera pasado ni tampoco testigo alguno. 

-¿Te he dicho como encontré este lugar? -mencionó Kiba llamando su atención, el rubio curioso negó con su cabeza notando como él sonreía-Fue poco antes de cumplir los 11 años, era un mocoso que se salió del camino paseando a su perro, me cruce con unos bandidos, ellos me persiguieron y cuando creí que era mi fin un hombre me salvo, un adulto rubio que estaba totalmente desnudo-las palabras de este dejaron en shock a Naruto por unos instantes, miro al otro esperando que fuera una broma pero este parecía bastante serio. 

-Yo-

-El me salvo, le di de comer, hablamos de como tenía mi instinto salvaje y este me mostró este lugar, una zona apartada donde podía ser tan salvaje como quisiera-siguió hablando mientras lo veía de reojo con una sonrisa-Él fue mi primera vez y definió mi gusto sexual por los hombres-añadió mientras esa fue la última palabra para confirmarlo, Naruto en verdad había ido al pasado por unas horas, todo lo sucedido fue real y Kiba parecía tener recuerdos muy reales como prueba de eso. 

-Entonces, ¿tu sabias que era yo todo el tiempo? -cuestiono preguntándose si era por eso qué había tenido sexo con él desdé jóvenes

-Me costó un poco, tenía mis dudas cuando te conocí pero tengo buen olfato, te tomo tiempo desarrollar tu olor actual pero sentía un leve rastro cuando eras más joven, quizás eso me hizo interesarme en ti por esa época-afirmaba este mientras Naruto se rascaba la nuca sabiendo que tendría que dar muchas explicaciones. 

-¿No estas molesto? -cuestiono sabiendo que había sido un pervertido con su versión más joven y este riéndose le dio una palmada. 

-Para nada, a final de cuentas lo disfrute, cada una de las veces-respondió mientras Naruto supo que no hablaba solo de la niñez, sino también esos apasionados años adolescentes entre ellos, recordó la sensación que tuvo al estar con ese hombre, ahora estaba a su lado, estaban solos en el lugar que significaba tanto para ellos, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro. 

-Nosotros teníamos una regla estando aquí, ¿la recuerdas? -cuestiono mientras acariciaba su pene suavemente, el mayor entendió a qué se refería con eso y se levantó de su lugar. 

-Cómo olvidarla-sonrió de lado mientras bajaba el cierre de su chaqueta dejándola de lado. 

Los ojos de Naruto se mantuvieron atentos a cada movimiento del mayor, aún usaba playeras de malla, solo que estas lucían aún mejor apegadas a su cuerpo definido y fuerte, aquella tela quedo tirada de lado, lo siguiente fueron los pantalones y el rubio no pudo evitar reírse, desde que tenía 16 años Kiba decidió dejar de usar ropa interior y parece que aún la odiaba, pues cuando la prenda llegó a sus tobillos su pene desarrollado estaba totalmente expuesto, no pudo evitar compararlo a cuando era más joven, era increíble que ese pequeño pene se volviera uno casi tan grande como el suyo, lentamente se levantó para poder colocarse frente a Kiba, ambos observando sus cuerpos desnudos después de tanto tiempo, apreciando los cambios que había ocurrido y entonces sus labios se encontraron.

Sus manos tocaron el cuerpo del otro, sus lenguas se encontraron acariciándose mutuamente, poco a poco la llama estaba ardiendo en sus pechos, reavivándose a cada segundo, la pasión que siempre había existido entre ellos, el deseo carnal, los viejos sentimientos surgiendo, sus penes alzándose para tocarse entre sí, frotarse y palpitando en señal de que ambos deseaban volver a sentir el cuerpo del otro junto al suyo, volver a estar unidos, hundirse en ese torrente de éxtasis y olvidarlo todo en el proceso pues en ese lugar solamente existían ellos, lo que quedaba de ese día era solamente para ellos dos pues ambos necesitaban del otro en ese instante. 

-Te amo-dijo finalmente mientras tales palabras provocaron un leve rubor en el rostro de Kiba notando como le sujetaba sus manos suavemente-No te atrevas a irte de mi lado-aquello más que una petición era una orden, unas palabras que mostraban como el rubio no planeaba volver a dejarlo ir jamás. 

-Como órdenes hokage-respondió el castaño, aun cuando su tono salió algo burlón Naruto podía decir que este lo decía enserió, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro mientras volvían a besarse, dispuestos a entregarse a aquel deseo que habían contenido por tantos años uno por el otro. 

Mientras el sol se ocultaba a lo lejos la zona se encontraba llena de fuertes gritos de placer, rugidos roncos y excitantes, tirado en cuatro patas sobre el césped Kiba sacaba su lengua a medida que sentía las firmes estocadas de Naruto en su interior, como este se encontraba apegado a su cuerpo, su fuerte pecho en su espalda, sus manos masturbándolo al ritmo que este arremetía salvajemente su trasero, el sonido de sus bolas impactando su trasero uniéndose a la sinfonía de ruidos que sus cuerpos provocaban, el rubio mordía con fuerza el hombro de su amante dejando una gran marca, queriendo dejar en evidencia que este ya tenía un dueño, la prueba de eso era como todo su pene estaba clavado en su interior, el cuerpo de Kiba lo recibía con gusto y el castaño gritaba su nombre, queriendo dejar en evidencia quien era el causante de su placer, quien era el único que podía dominarlo de tal manera que lo hacía perder la razón, llevarlo hasta un placentero orgasmo donde expulsaba su semen sin control en el césped debajo de él, apretándose más fuerte y sintiendo con gusto como Naruto explotaba en su interior, inundando con su semilla masculina su pasaje anal mientras el rubio se aferraba a él, descargándose mientras sus labios atacaban los del castaño agitado, sintiéndose feliz de que este se hubiera entregado a él nuevamente y más aún, que lo hubiera aceptado. Mientras las estrellas brillaban en el cielo y la luna iluminaba ese campo ambos estaban en el césped acurrucados uno con el otro, sabían que debían volver a la aldea, explicar que le había sucedido a Naruto y porque desapareció pero eso podía esperar, ese tiempo era para ellos, tenían mucho que hablar al igual que sus cuerpos aún ardían en busca del otro, sin embargo ni Kiba ni Naruto lucían preocupados de lo que pudiera pasar a futuro, después de todo. 

Estaban juntos nuevamente.


End file.
